Delete
]] "Delete" (デリート Derīto) is a keyword exclusive to the "Deletors" from Link Joker clan, which refers to the action to change the state of a vanguard to be a deleted vanguard, and introduced in the Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor. How it Works When a vanguard is deleted, it turned face down, but maintains its state (Stand or Rest). At the end of the owner's turn, the deleted vanguard is turned face up and ceases to be deleted. While that unit is deleted, its original power becomes 0 and loses all abilities that are written on its face up side. However, skill icons and other characteristics on it are maintained. Also, the deleted vanguard still can get power and effects from other cards, and it attack (as well as to be boosted) normally during its owner's turn. The deleted vanguard is still considered to be the same unit as the original. A deleted vanguard that is in Legion state maintains that state even whether it is deleted. If a unit rides on top of deleted vanguards, they are put into the soul face up, and if a G unit Strides, they becomes a heart card face up. List of Cards Grade 1 *Instill Deletor, Ender Grade 3 *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Docking Deletor, Greion *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou *Waving Deletor, Greidoll Grade 4 *Original Deletor, Egorg Frequently Asked Question *Q1: What things cannot do a deleted unit? A1: The abilities written in that vanguard's text box cannot be used. The deleted vanguard can still be ridden by another unit, can attack and can be boosted. The "Twin Drive!!" of a deleted vanguard is not lost. *Q2: When a vanguard in Legion is deleted, what will happen? A2: Turn both units face down. The power of both cards become 0, and their texts are lost. However, the status of being "in Legion" is not lost. At the end of your (the owner's turn), turn both cards face up. If you ride a unit over the deleted vanguard in legion, put both cards into the soul face up. *Q3: When a deleted unit, boosted by a unit with 6000 power, attacks an opponent's unit with 11000 power, if it gains +5000 power due to a trigger, will the attack hit? A3: Yes. Delete is an ability that reduces the vanguard's power to 0. Any change in the power due to abilities and boost are not affected. Also, because critical is not affected, if that unit's attack hits a vanguard, it does damage. *Q4: If "Majesty Lord Blaster" is deleted, can the ability of "Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere" still be activated? A4: Yes. Information of the deleted unit like its name, grade, clan and nation are not affected. *Q5: Can I ride a grade 2 unit over a deleted grade 3 vanguard? A5: No. Because information in the deleted unit like its name, grade, clan and nation are not affected, you can only ride a grade 3 or higher unit (on a deleted grade 3 vanguard). *Q6: What happens to soul under a deleted unit? A6: The soul does not move away even if the vanguard is deleted. Soul Blast and references to number of cards in the soul are not affected. *Q7: When a unit rides a deleted vanguard with the Break Ride ability, and turns it face up, its ability can be activated? A7: No. Because the deleted unit is being ridden while its text is lost, so the ability cannot be activated. *Q8: When a G unit Strides a deleted vanguard with the Stride Bonus ability, and turns it face up, its ability can be activated? A8: No. Because the deleted unit is being becoming a heart card while its text is lost, so the ability cannot be activated. *Q9: Can I see the face down card of an opponent? A9: Yes, it can be examined by both players. When you touch your opponent's cards, treat them carefully. (Note: "Do not touch your opponent's cards without his or her permission. If you handle your opponent's cards, handle them with care.") *Q10: If a deleted unit has Restraint, can it attack? A10: Yes. Because the deleted unit loses its text, it loses its CONT abilities like Restraint and Lord. *Q12: When the deleted unit turns face up, will the unit's ability with "when this unit is placed on..." be activated? A12: No. Turing a unit face up from being deleted does not meet the requirement "when this unit is placed on...". Category:Skills Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics